The Child Of Miracles
by Elements1999
Summary: Daisuke "Dai" Motomiya has left her team of Digi-Destined after hearing them talk behind her back. Now, a couple of months later she is called back to the Digital World, the place that ruined her life. Will she help the Digital world or let it be destroyed because she can't let go of the past. Female Daisuke; Seasons 2 / 4 Crossover I don't own Digimon :( On Hiatus
1. Prologue

So I had this story running through my head after reading a couple stories were Davis / Daisuke overhears Kari, Tk, and the rest of the group talking about him / her and leaving the group only to become part of another group (usually the legendary warriors). Well this is like those stories but with my personal twist on it.

I'd like to say this ahead of time, if YOU read this story and DON'T like how it is going, then stop reading it. I've gotten reviews and pm's saying that my story isn't good enough and that it's insulting to the readers. I just want to say that if I get any messages like this then I'm cutting the story, even if it's just one. I'm not going to take it. I make these stories for my entertainment and put them on this site for people to enjoy it and to hopefully get a little better at writing stories. I will be putting up a thing in my other story about this too so don't think this applies to only this story.

On another note, I'm only doing this chapter for now. Please tell me if you like it and would like me to keep going with it. I'm really hoping this story will be better than my others.

Well on to the story. Well enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON :( I ONLY OWN THE PLOT<strong>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

200 years before the 2nd generation of Digi-Destined

Gennai is reading a ancient prophecy that tells of the hardships of a very important person.

_A child of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles will bring peace_

_Only after the many trials of a of the crest_

_Through the child's pain and misery will the world become a new_

_Two teams who love this child_

_One will make a mistake that the other will fix_

_And reunited in the end a miracle it will take_

_In the end if all is well will it true savior of the Digital World rise_

_To defeat a great evil thought to be sealed away_

_And rise victorious against the great evil_

With the 2nd generation of Digi-Destined

"Why does my disabilities always have to get in the way of something important" a mohogony haired girl thought to herself as she ran towards the computer lab. Just as she turned the corner to head for the stairs to the computer lab she ran into another girl which resulted in the girls bing knocked to the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I was in a hurry" The mohaogony haired girl said to the stranger.

"Here let me help you. I'm Daisuke by the way but my friends call me Dai" Dai said. Now that she was paying attention she saw that this girl had light brown shoulder length hair and chocolate eyes with a hint of grey in them.

"Oh, I'm Michelle. I moved here from America" Michelle replied as she thought about the stupid student exchange program she was forced into.

"Well it was nice meeting you Michelle, but I have to go. Maybe we can hang out some time. You can meet my friends" Dai said while giving Michelle her phone number so they could make plans later.

"OK, I'll see you around I guess" Michelle said as she walked off. Turning around Dai ran full speed up the stairs that led to the computer room on the second story. Once at the door, Dai was about to open it when she heard Yolie yelling.

"This is the fifth time she's late this week" Yolie said basically screaming.

"Yolie that's not true. She's only been late twice. The other three times it was you and Tk" Cody said backing up his friend.

"Whatever, why do we need her anyways? I mean she isn't important or anything. All she does is get on peoples nerves and gloat about something she's happy about" Yolie said who was backed up with a "Yeah" from Tk and Kari. That broke my heart. The girl that was basically my sister and the guy I had a crush on agreed with Yolie.

"Why did Tai even choose her as the leader? Me or Kari would have been a better choice. We both have been going to the Digital World a lot longer than she has" Tk added.

"Listen to what you guys are saying about our friend" Ken yelled at them.

"Yeah think about all the times Dai has saved us or kept us going when all hope seemed lost" Cody said agreeing with Ken.

"For one, we never needed her help. We could have saved the Digital World without her. We also could have saved ourselves. She just happened to do something before we did it. For two, we saw when we needed to retreat. Dai just kept going like the impulsive brat she is. She's also really dumb. She can't even keep a C plus average in school." Yolie said with pride in her voice.

"OK, so Dai might be impulsive but she is the one that was most important. Dai was the one who saved Kari when Monochromon was under the contol of the Digimon Emperor, Dai got the Golden Digi-Egg when Kimerimon was around, Dai was the one who believed in Ken and saved him, Dai was the one who saved us from MaloMyotismon. Dai sid all these things and you say she isn't important and that you could have saved yourselves. And what does Dai having bad grades have to do with anything." Cody said getting louder and louder to the point that he was yelling at the end. While Cody said all that I just thought about how it's not my fault I have ADHD and Dyslexia.

"Cody's right, Dai did all these things and you just see her as a pest. Kari, she might as well be your sister. I don't get how you of all people could talk about her" Ken added.

"Tai and Tk were there when Monochromon attacked, which was Ken's fault. They could have saved Kari. The Golden Digi-Egg was just sitting in the engine room waiting for someone to grab it when Kimerimon was attacking, which was Ken's fault. For all we know Ken could still be evil and is only acting all nice so he can hurt us at the most horrible time" Yolie said getting down in Cody's face. At that point I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I just started crying and ran off. I could hear Cody and Ken yelling at them about how they said all those horrible things about me and how I heard all of them. I then heard running which I assumed was Cody and Ken running after me with Upamon, Wormon, and DemiVeemon.

After hearing that, I just ran home. I didn't stop when I passed Izzy or Sora or Joe or Mimi (who moved back) or even Matt and Tai (they were together). After I got home I ran straight to my room. Jun (who was the only one home, my parents are always working) came in and asked what was wrong. I just kept crying. There was then a knock on the front door. Cody, Ken, Matt and Tai were here. Cody and Ken, along with the digimon, wanted to make sure I was OK and Matt and Tai, along with Jun, wanted to know what was wrong. I just layed there crying my heart out while Cody and Ken told them what had happened. To sum it up, Matt and Tai were furious and Jun wanted to go see them. It was most likely to cuss them out and smack Kari across her little face. From that day I always stayed away from them and was always depressed. Not even Ken and DemiVeemon could cheer me up and they always found away before this happened.

1 week after over hearing Kari, Tk, and Yolie talk about Dai

Ken, Cody, and all the older Digi-Destined were at my house trying to cheer me up once again. Jun knew that I would be happy again soon (Jun always knew for some reason when I would start feeling better) so she stopped trying. I didn't mind. She knew what was best for me, unlike my parents. My parents then came home, much to my surprise.

"Dai, Jun we have something we need to tell you" My mom started.

"I'm getting transferred to another job site in a city called Shibuya" My dad said. I did't say anything already being depressed but the others had something to say about it.

"WHAT! BUT WHAT ABOUT DAI, WE NEED HER HERE. SHE'S BASICALLY OUR FAMILY" Everyone but Jun had said in unison.

"Daddy what about our friends, our lives we have here. It won't be the same. How can you expect us to just leave our lives behind" Jun had said. While she was saying that though I just got up and started heading towards my bedroom to start packing.

"I'm sorry sweety but there is nothing I can do. If it makes you feel better the city is only a half an hour away so you can come back on the weekends" I heard my dad tell Jun. Surprisingly just in that couple of minutes I already had all my clothes packed except for what I would be wearing the next couple of days until we moved. I then moved onto my other stuff.

"But I want to stay here with my friends. I don't want to move and have to make new friends. You know how long and hard it was for me and Dai to make friends. Either people thought that I was going to be popular and left me alone or people thought I was stupid and ugly so they left me alone. Dai on the other hand has ADHD and Dyslexia, two mental disabilities that caused her grades to be bad. And because of her grades being bad everyone thought she was stupid and didn't want to be friends with someone stupid. How can you do that to us" Jun said crying. I also heard everyone gasp at my mental disabilities. By the time Jun was done with her rant I had the pictures I was keeping, which was any picture that didn't have Kari, Tk, and Yolie in it, packed and half of my trophies from soccer packed. Yeah I'm on our school's guys soccer team. I'm also the captain of it.

"I'm sorry honey but it's either I take it or be fired. You know that we need this job because your mom doesn't have a job. You'll have to deal with it. Now go pack. We are leaving the day after tomorrow" My dad said. By the time he was done all my trophies were packed. I think I was doing this so I can get away from the place where my life was ruined and that would be my school and the Digital World. The Digital World had caused it. If I hadn't gone to the Digital World, I wouldn't have gotten close to Yolie, Tk, and the rest of them (except for Kari, I knew her since before first grade). Then again I wouldn't have meet people who care for me like the older Digi-Destined, Ken, Cody, and Veemon. Maybe I just need to be away for a while so I can forget that day and then if and when I come back I won't have to worry about being depressed. I wish I knew what to do though. I want to stay here with people who care for me and don't see me as a freak, but I want to leave so I can get away from the horrible place that is the Digital World and the school.

"Hey, can I talk to you" Matt asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I guess" I replied looking at the floor.

"I talked to my dad and your parents and they said if it's OK with you I'm aloud to come live with you guys for a while so you won't be lonely. I would like to if it's OK with you" Matt said giving me a smile.

"You really want to come with us" I asked giving him a questioning look.

"Yeah, I would love too. I could help you out whenever you need it" Matt said with another smile.

"What about your band or the others who will be staying here" I asked him.

"Well if it's OK with you we can give them the new address and they can come over during the weekends or we can come visit them" Matt replied.

"I just want make sure your OK, and won't do anything stupid like trying to commit suicide because you think your life is worthless" Matt added.

"Fine as long as you try and let me make friends on my own when I'm ready. You can also bring Gabumon with us so Veemon won't be lonely. Plus you never know what's going to happen. We might need them for something one day" I said.

"It's a deal. I'll just go pack my clothes and a couple other things I need" I'll see you tomorrow then. We can go make plans with the others about us visiting them or them visiting us and say goodbye" Matt said. I just nodded in reply. I then went back to packing and thinking. By the time I had to go to bed I had just about everything packed. All I had left was things I would be taking to keep me busy during the ride to our new home.

The next day me, Matt, the older Digi-Destined, Cody, Ken, and our digimon were at the park making plans.

"So we could come back next weekend to visit and give you our new address" Matt said.

"Then after that we could always call Thursday or Friday and make plans for the weekends" I added.

"Sounds good to me, I just can't believe your leaving and taking Matt with you" Tai said with a hurt look on his face.

"Hey, I didn't plan on it he just came and told me he had permission to come live with us as long as it was OK with me. I just agreed seeing that he was worried for me" I told him.

"Wow, Matt worried for someone other that himself, his hair, and his family. I'm surprised" Tai said. This earned him a hit from everyone but Matt who did something that is unspeakable.

"And this is another reason I want to come with you. I cannot stand being around Tai any longer without going crazy. After that we just hung out for the rest of the day before saying our goodbye's and leaving.

A couple days later

By the time we were done moving into the new house and unpacking, it was late so we went to bed. When I woke up, my clock had read 11:52 am. I was surprised that I slept that long. I went to bed at 9:30 and was out cold in minutes. When I finally got out of bed and got dressed I went to explore the house a little. I was a big house and my dad's job was helping out with the rent by paying half the rent. Anyways I started on the top floor. The house had two floors along with a attic and a basement.

On the top floor there was my parents bedroom, my bedroom, Matt's bedroom, and Jun's bedroom. We also had two bathrooms up there. There was one attached to my parents bedroom and one at the end of the hallway. There was also a door that led up to the attic. I then went downstairs and saw it was almost exactly the same as upstairs except the rooms were bigger and it was a living room and kitchen instead of four bedrooms. There were still two bathrooms downstairs and a door that led to the basement. There was also the front door and a door leading to our backyard. After I was done exploring the house I went to the kitchen and got me breakfast or lunch. It would depend on who you asked as to weather I had breakfast or lunch. Anyways I found a note saying that my dad had left for work (really we only moved in yesterday and he already has to work), my mom was at the store picking up stuff to make a big dinner (apparently they invited our new neighbors over, it's not like we know them or anything, they culd be killers for all we know), and Matt and Jun went out to look around the neighborhood (I'm not going to go hunting for them if they get lost). I was left alone so I went back upstairs to get my computer hooked up. It was the only thing of mine that I got unpacked and set up. After I was done I got on my computer and saw a message from Sora, Tai, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi asking how the new house was. I replied saying it was nice and it was a BIG house. I also told them that I couldn't wait for them to see the house.

After I sent the message, I heard the doorbell go off so I went to see who was at the door. When I opened it I saw that Matt and Jun got themselves locked out of the house and forgot to grab their phones so they could call. They also had another kid with him. He was about five foot six, he had short blue / black hair, and he had these blue / grey eyes that held loneliness in them. He was wearing a teal button up shirt, with tan shorts, grey shoes and a dark blue hat.

"Hi guys. Um who's this" I said.

"Dai meet Koichi, Koichi meet Daisuke" Jun replied.

"He's our neighbor" Matt added on.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I said thinking of how he reminds me of Ken. I then started thinking of how Ken was the one who defended me when Tk, Kari, and Yolie started talking about me. Shoot, the one thing I was hoping not to do was be reminded of that day.

"Dai are you OK" Matt said. Jun saw the look in my eyes and knew it was not the best time for me now.

"You know what, we still have some stuff to unpack so we'll see you later" Jun said dragging Matt in the house.

"OK, well it was nice meeting you Daisuke. I'll see you guys later" Koichi said. Jun then shut the door.

"Let me guess He reminded you of Ken and then you thought about that day" Jun said. I just nodded and went up to my room to be alone.

* * *

><p>OK, I hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me if I should keep going with it.<p>

**DON'T FORGET I WILL SHUT DOWN THIS STORY IF I GET ANY REVIEWS OR PM'S SAYING THAT THIS STORY IS OFFENDING ALL READERS. I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAY IT'S OFFENDING YOU. ALSO IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT, DON'T KEEP READING THIS STORY.**

THANK YOU


	2. Chapter 1

So I got some reviews talking about what I said in the last chapter and I realized that it came out the wrong way. What I meant was that I don't want any reviews that can (or will) translate into "This story is a disgrace / insult to anyone who reads it. If that's your opinion then fine but don't say it like everyone who reads it is just from your head (if that makes any sense).

Here's a list of reviews I will accept:

Anything correcting me (like names, spelling, and so on)

Positive Reviews

Advice

Something telling me that I need to improve on my writing

Please understand that I'm still new to writing fanfiction so I'm doing my best. Also I'm not taking down any of my stories because of reviews. I have a very hard personal life and some stuff just makes me say the wrong stuff when I don't mean it. I had some help realizing some of this stuff and I thank you mystery person who shall not be named. I also want to say sorry to that same person if I seemed crabby when I was talking to you. I had a lot of pressure on my shoulders due to school work and some other stuff. So SORRY! You know who you are mystery person.

Onto the story ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Digimon. On the bright side I can't accidentally mess it up, so yay.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The First Dream<p>

A Couple Month's Later - Daisuke's Dream

As I looked around all I see is curved red walls like the inside of a hollow ball. Then the laughter starts. The sound was evil yet calming and angelic. Kinda like a evil angel is laughing. You get the calm angelic laugh every angel has but you can also hear all the evil that's in it. Anyways, I listened to the laughter, trying to find the direction that it was coming from. That proved to be difficult for as I listened I realized it wasn't coming from any direction but instead it was coming from me. How could I, Daisuke Motomiya: Successor of Courage and Friendship, Child of Miracles and Keeper of the Golden Radiance, produce a calm angelic laugh that contained evil in it? Then like magic a mirror appeared in front of me. What I saw wasn't me though. What I saw was a young, ten year old, male angel. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and white skin (not trying to be racist, only trying to describe him). He also had eight white feathered wings and purple tribal markings.

The scene then changed. I was looking at a giant pink and white bunny, who had two gold lines down it's face that led to a gold collar. It also had two gold rings around it's ears. The bunny was all to familiar to me. That bunny was Chirubimon, a Celestial digimon. I know this because my friend Willis, who lives in the United States, has a Lopmon which is the rookie form of Chiubimon. The rings around Chirubimon's ears are power rings (That's the name, right?) which gives a celestial digimon a power boost. I then looked around to see where I was at now. It looked like a crystallized room (for the stupid part of my brain, a room made out of crystals [no it's not for you readers, it's Dai telling the part of her brain that doesn't understand the word]). I then heard the evil angelic laughter that came from the kid-angel again.

"Chirubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon were plotting against you" the angel said. I could hear his voice (if it was his) but I didn't see him. I then thought about Ophanimon and Seraphimon. They were both Celestial digimon like Chirubimon. I know this because Tk's digimon, Patamon, is the rookie form of Seraphimon and Kari's digimon, Gatomon, is the rookie form of Ophanimon.

"You should get revenge and then rule by yourself. Nobody would be able to overthrow you. If you do though, you will have to deal with Ophanimon. Even if she is the love of your life. On the bright side you can always capture her. If you want to do this though you will need to use the five Legendary Warriors you have. Collect the fractal code of the Digital World to get stronger and then you will have the power" the evil angel said. Then the expected happened. Chirubimon changed forms. He was corrupted by evil, which is really ruining the name Chirubimon, which caused him to digivolve to his other form which is Chirubimon: Fallen Mode. In this form he looks the same basically with a couple differences. The first is his color. Instead of pink and white with the gold on his face and neck, he is now dark violet and dark grey with light to medium blue replacing the gold. The second thing was his power rings. They were missing which was a sign that he was no longer a Celestial.

"I know this is happening now. It could have even happened already. If what I think is happening then I'm in for a big adventure" I thought to myself.

The scene then changed again. I was looking at the map of the Digital World. It was a different one than the one I've been to. For one, there were more continents (One was a dark continent because it was A] dark, as in black and no sunlight, and B] I could sense the darkness coming from it being the Child of Miracles. It wasn't evil though. I knew what that felt like since I've been to the Dark Ocean and I've been in the presence of evil beings before) and for two there File Island and the Continent of Server was missing. The bad part was that bits and pieces were turning into data (I think it's the fractal code the angel was talking about). What's worse is it was heading towards the castle under the rose shaped star that was over the Dark Continent. The worst thing is that I sensed evil in the castle.

The scene then changed, yet again. I was back in the red ball room (that's what I'm calling it [Dai's thoughts]).

"I,Lucemon, will have complete control of the Digital World now that I've tricked Chirubimon into doing all the work and if he fails me I always have my two loyal Royal Nights in reserve (I didn't mean for that to rhyme). He shouldn't fail me though, he has turned four of the tweleve Legendary Warriors evil. I'll be free soon enough" the evil angel, Lucemon, said. He then started laughing with that creepy evil angel laugh he has.

I sat up in my bed with sweat rolling down my face and a golden glow with scarlet orange and navy blue particles in it, surrounding my body.

"Looks like my powers kicked in again... or Miracles needed me to see something again. Either way I have some work to do. I'll contact Gennai in the morning though, I need more sleep" I said to myself before laying down to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>So I hoped you liked the chapter. Once again I want to say Thanks and Sorry to the mystery person who helped me, so SORRY and THANK YOU again.<p>

Next I would like to remind you of the reviews I will accept.

The list of reviews I will accept is:

Anything correcting me (like names, spelling, and so on)

Positive Reviews

Advice

Something telling me that I need to improve on my writing

Next on the things to address list is the "powers" thing. That will be explained at the beginning of the next chapter along with a list of the powers and what they do. I will tell you that I am giving the Keepers of the Golden Radiance (Daisuke and Willis [he may or may not be in the story but will be mentioned]) powers along with the Digi-Destined form Odaiba.

Thanks again for reading and I hope you liked the chapter.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Just to warn you before I start, this will be a LONG intro.

The first thing that I would like to say is thank you to everyone who has favorited / followed my story. It's realy nice to know that I'm doing a great job so far. As of right now (8:06 pm Michigan time on February 7, 2014) I have had 29 people favorite my story and I've had 26 people follow my story. It touches me that all of you think this story is that good.

The second thing I wanted to address is the Powers thing. The Digi-Destined from Odaiba and the Keepers of the Golden Radiance (Dai and Willis) will have powers. The Digi-Destined get it from their Crests / Digi-Eggs and the the Keepers of the Golden Radiance get it from, well, the Golden Radiance. Here is the list of Powers.

*these powers takes away part of the user's strength*

*not all powers will be used but I will try and put as many in as possible. I came up with all of these and will most likely NOT remember them all*

Digi-Destined (Crests / Digi-Eggs):

Courage - Power over fire; can withstand temperatures over 1000 degrees (F.); have raised body temperatures - Dai / Tai

Friendship - Power over lightning and ice; can withstand temperatures under negative 1000 degrees (F.); can withstand being struct by lightning (or anything else electrical); have lowered body temperatures - Dai / Matt

Sincerity - Power over plants - Yolei / Mimi

Love - Power over sight and love; can control what people see; can control how people feel - Yolei / Sora

Knowledge - Power over technology; can make anything out of anything; are extremely smart - Cody / Izzy (big surprise there)

Reliability - Power over water and healing; can breathe under water; can heal anything - Cody / Joe (explains how he's great with sick people)

Light - Power of Telekinesis; can move anything with their minds; can do things with their minds if they want it to happen (like slapping Yolei across the face) - Kari

Hope - Power of mind reading; can tell what people are thinking and can talk to people through this power (even has a conference call option... ha ha ha) - Tk

Kindness - power of hypnotism and body switching; can hypnotize anyone and can activate it at anytime from anywhere; can switch bodies with anyone but only for an hour (can use their own voice if they want to) - Ken

Golden Digi-Eggs - Can do anything; (does this really need any explaining) - Dai / Willis

Golden Radiance:

Sight (visions) - can see the past, present, and future if the Golden Radiance allows it (or when it need the holder to see something); only works while sleeping *there might be times where Dai or Willis (if i put him in the story, he will be mentioned though) will pass out because of this*

Golden Shield - can create a protective barrier around anyone or anything at anytime.

Teleportation - can instantly travel anywhere as long as the user has a hold of whatever (or whoever) is going. the user doesn't have to touch anything if the Golden Radiance is helping out

Recharge - can recharge anyone's strength, power, stamina (whatever you want to call it)

Healing - It's the same as with the Crest / Digi-Egg of Reliability

Power of the Crests / Digi-Eggs - can use the powers that come from the Crests and Digi-Eggs

All done now (Thank god)

Sorry for the long intro

On to the story, ENJOY

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, RANDOM CHARACTERS I MAKE, AND LEGENDARY WARRIORS I MAKE<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Start of a New Adventure - Part 1<p>

In The Morning - Dai's Bedroom

I had accomplished my dream of opening a restaurant and now had a new dream, which was to have the best restaurant in Japan. Digimon and Humans now lived together on one planet. About three years ago Gennai told us about a way we could make the two worlds one and we did it. Now we lived together in harmony. Anyways I was working in the kitchen making another bowl of my famous dish which happened to be my ramen. As I was making it I heard pounding and shouting. I looked around to see nothing on. The dining area had people peacefully eating, the walk-in freezer had no one trapped in it. That happened once. In all honesty he had it coming. The guy was being stupid and arguing with me over his pay check. I pay my employees a generous amount compared to what you would get paid at any other restaurant like mine. So he was arguing with me over his pay check. He had a little less than what he usually got. I told him to get over it because it didn't happen often. Later that day he walked into the freezer to get something and the door had closed on him. About five minutes later I found him. He was grateful and I told him that karma, yes I believe in it, had gotten him for complaining over his pay check. He never complained after that. Anyways, no one was in the freezer. There was no one anywhere else causing the noise, so I went back to work. Magically the noodles weren't harmed. A few minutes later I heard the noise again and I woke up from what was apparently a dream.

I looked around to see where I was at. White walls, a carpet that was a mix of scarlet orange, navy blue, and gold, a dresser, pictures of me with Matt, the older Digi-Destined, and Veemon in all of his forms. I was in my bedroom. As I got up up and stretched I heard the pounding again. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to see what the noise was coming from. As I neared the door I heard the noise again. I looked through the peep hole and saw Matt and Jun standing outside. I then unlocked the door and opened it.

"Let me guess, both of you forgot your keys AND your phones" I said as they just nod. Koichi then walked up rubbing his eyes as if he just woke up too.

"You guys need to keep it down. Some people actually LIKE to sleep all day" Koichi says as he yawns.

"Your like that too, huh" I asked.

"Yep, now what was that noise anyways" Koichi replied.

"These two forgot their keys and cell phones again" I tell Koichi as we all walked into my living room. Just then there was a crash comin from what sounded like my bedroom.

"I'll go see what that was" I said grabbing the metal baseball bat that was hidden under the couch. When I went upstairs to check it out I saw two digimon laying on the floor.

"Matt come up here for a minute" I yell downstairs. The two digimon were DemiVeemon, my partner, and Tsunomon, who was Gabumon's In-Training form and Matt's digimon partner. Matt then walked into the bedroom and saw them. I looked up and saw the light from the Digi-Port go away and my computer turn off.

"What are you guys doing here" Matt asked quietly as to not alert Koichi of our digimon. We haven't told him yet so we didn't want him freaking out when he accidentally heard us talking to what he thought was nothing and us having to explain to him what it was we were talking to.

"We came back to warn you. Don't go to the Digital World. It's being torn apart by a digimon named Cherubimon" the two digimon told us in parts.

"My dream was true then" I said to myself unintentionally letting them hear me.

"Dai, what did Miracles show you" Matt asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later when there is no chance of our conversation being overheard" I told him sounding serious. I then grabbed my duffel bag and put DemiVeemon in it along with Tsunomon.

"Why are you putting our digimon in a duffel bag" Matt asked.

"Because, like it or not, we need to involve the other Digi-Destined" I said looking down.

"It's OK. We'll make it through this. We always have and always will" Matt said with a smile pulling me in for a brotherly hug. Once we pulled apart we grabbed our house keys and our cell phones and went downstairs.

"Hey, Jun left to hang out with friends. Where are you guys going" Koichi asked looking at the duffel bag.

"Koichi, your destiny awaits you along with Koji" Koichi's phone said.

"Help us Child of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles. You are needed in the Digital World along with the other Child of Friendship" My phone said in the same voice as Koichi's.

"Well, your in luck. Me and Matt were just heading out to get the others. Miracles has shown me the problem already. I'm ready to help" I said back to my phone with a little hint of hatred getting a confused look from Koichi. I just mouthed later.

"There will be a new group of Digi-Destined that will involve you and the other Child of Friendship. Don't involve them or the out come will be worse then what we are hoping for. Please do this for me" the voice said.

"Fine, but one question. Are you Seraphimon or Ophanimon" I asked because I couldn't tell tell which gender the voice belonged to.

"I'm Ophanimon" Ophanimon said.

"K, thanks now where do we have to go" I replied involving Koichi in the "we".

"Go to the Shibuya train station on the other side of town. Once there take the elevator down to the bottom floor then get on the golden train. You will meet a couple of old friends on Jake. Jake is the train's name. Anyways they will show up in the tunnel and you will have to help them see the light again. You will also have to help one other person but I do not know who that is yet. I have to go now. Some of Chirubimon's minions are coming. I trust that you will save us again. Please help us" Ophanimon told us. her voice then cut out.

"Someone please explain this to me" Koichi said.

"No time I said taking his hand along with the duffel bag and Matt's hand. I then teleported us to a back alley near the train station that I always use when I need to leave the town. I then pulled them along towards the elevators. When we got in there was already a girl in a lavender skirt, a white and blue striped shirt with a lavender jacket over that, and a lavender hat. She also had blond hair and green eyes. The girl reminded me of Kari and Yolei. Once I thought about that I started having a panic attack.

"Matt" I managed to get out. He then saw I was staring at her and his eyes grew wide.

"Dai calm down. It's not the girls. It's not Kari or Yolei. You have to calm down" he said pulling me into his side.

"Thanks Matt" I said as I calmed down real quickly. Matt, Tai, and DemiVeemon were the only ones who could calm me down when Jun wasn't around.

"Are you OK" The girl asked me. I just looked down and stayed quiet.

"Yeah she's OK. She just has a bad past and you reminded her of someone from it" Matt answered for me. I glared at him as I hissed his name quietly so only he could hear me since he was still holding me to his side to keep me calm. The elevator doors then opened and we were looking at a secret station for drains to the Digital World. At least that's where I thought these trains were heading. I mean why would Ophanimon send us down here to these trains unless it was some sort of trap. We then went to the Jake the train like Ophanimon told us to.

Once on I opened my duffel bag and let DemiVeemon and Tsunomon out. I then looked at Matt who nodded as he understood what I was going to do. I had DemiVeemon digivolve and he did the same with Tsunomon.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS" Koichi yelled as Jake started moving.

"What the hell is going on? Please someone tell me before I lose my mind" Koichi said afterwards. Me and Matt then explained everything to him including my powers. I kept my mouth shut about my dream though. What Miracles had showed me would have to wait till later now.

"What did you mean earlier when you told Ophanimon that Miracles already showed you the problem then" Koichi asked

"Miracles showed me a vision but I will tell you that guys that later when we meet the others" I told them. Then the chaos started. Two humanoid digimon walked in and looked at us. Their eyes showed surprise, anger, and worry. One was a sea green female digimon. She what looked like a blue one piece with blue gloves, blue floaties around her ankles, and a blue hat with red jewels on it. The other was a brown robot like digimon. That's literally all I could think of to describe him.

"Well, well, well. Look who showed up big brother. My loyal dog and your old rival" The blue one said.

"Kari, Tai" I said shocked. Just then my anger took hold of me like it was some person and I was a puppet.

"Listen hear you sick demented witch. I don't care if you don't like me but you are the child of light so for gods sake you of all people should know NOT to let evil use you. Besides that I'm not your 'Loyal dog'. I'm a human being that is worthy of living. And you Tai. You should know better than to let your sister be used. Remember what happened to Agumon when Ken was the Digimon Emperor. I do and I remember a sweet hearted teenage boy who would do anything to protect his loved ones. I also remember that the same boy would go through Hell and back just to get the ones he loved back. And for gods sake get over yourself" I said going off on them. Just then a bright golden light started shining. It was coming from me. The Golden Radiance was purifying them. Thank god because I didn't want to have Veemon digivolve to his ultimate form and beat the crap out of Tai. Kari on the other hand I would gladly have Veemon do that to.

"Were are we? Dai, Matt? Where are we and who is this kid" Kari asked.

"Well to answer you question, we are on Jake the train heading to save the Digital World again. The 'kid' is my friend Koichi... unlike you. Koichi then bent over clutching his head moaning about him hating someone and no one paying attention to him.

"KOICHI" I yelled as I slapped him.

"WE pay attention to you for one. We are your friends so stop thing that your some shadow that is never seen. For two we are going to find Koji and tell him who you are so stop whining about you hating Koji. We all know you love him enough to find him" I said clearly angry still. Though it's not at Kari. It's at a evil angel for using a good bunny and making him get all of these people and using them.

"Your right Dai" he said sounding a little better.

"Now tell Chirubimon that we are coming to save him and not to worry" I said sounding confident.

"So you know all about my plans Child of Miracles. Well lets see how long you will last. I have Chirubimon whipped and I'm NOT letting my most valued toy go" Lucemon told me.

"IN YOUR DREAMS LUCEMON. I have more power than you think. I WILL protect those who are innocent and those who need it. You should count your blessings I'm not there right now kicking your butt for if I was you would be begging for mercy. There's this saying from my world so why don't you hear it you sick twisted angel. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. You know that saying is actually the word form of me when I'm angry. Now how about you do something more useful and leave me and the rest of the Digital World alone" I told the evil angel cutting of my connection by using my shielding power.

"Dai, tell me the truth. Did you just talk to Lucemon and mention him coming after the Digital World" Veemon asked.

"Sadly yes, but don't worry V. We'll save the Digital World before he can rise" I said to my partner.

"It's a good thing I trust you then" Veemon replied.

"Yep, now no one mention any of what happened here to the others understood" I said to everyone.

"OK" everyone said.

"I'm going to message Izzy and tell him to have the others meet us here" Kari said.

"NO" me, Matt, and Koichi yelled.

"Why not" Kari asked.

"There's a new group of Digi-Destined and our groups aren't allowed to help" I told Tai and Kari. Jake then stopped and we got off.

"WOW' Everyone said when we looked around.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I hoped you like the chapter. Once again I'm sorry for the long intro. Please leave a review<p> 


	4. Author's Note 1

Author's Note #1

* * *

><p>Subject: Daisuke's Love Life<p>

* * *

><p>So I forgot to put this in the last chapter but oh well. Anyways I was going to make Daisuke fall in love with someone durring the story. I was going along the lines of Matt, Koji, Tai, or Takuya. If you like anyone of these, or you have a suggestion from the regular group of Legendary Warriors, or Kari (who will be in the story), please tell me. I would like to know. I will wait till the end of next week (Feb. 15  Feb. 16). I might extend the date a little longer depending on how I feel with the results (if there's only a few results I will extend it for sure). Well until the next chapter my oh so wonderful fans of The Child Of Miracles.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

Sorry for the long wait. I've been having some stuff going on along with computer issues. The computer issues are fixed though. The poll for Dai's relationship right now are: Takuya - 3; Koji and Matt - 5

Keep voting on that that. Now for the story.

***SPOILERS***

If you've seen the Digimon Frontier season then you know that not every train went to the same place. They also didn't get there at the same time. So I decided to use this to my advantage and put Dai, Matt, Veemon, Gabumon, and Koichi... and Kari and Tai... at the Forrest Terminal when Takuya and the gang gets there. Please don't hate me for this decision for you will see that this will lead to something else later.

***SPOILERS OVER***

Onto the story. ENJOY

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing but the plot<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Start of a New Adventure - Part 2<p>

Digital World - Unknown Area

As I looked around all I saw was fog and some train station that looked to be in the middle of a giant forest. I'm just going to call this place the "Forrest Terminal" because I have no idea what this place is actually called and I wasn't going to call this place "The Unknown". That just sounds creepy.

"Well it's been nice seeing you but you guys have to leave now but me and Matt have to help the new Digi-Destined now and you guys are going to make it worse by being here from what I was told" I said pushing the witch and my idol back onto Jake the train. Truth be told I just wanted Kari to leave. Tai I had no problems with. I'd be doing the same thing if Tk or Yolei were here.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T TELL US TO LEAVE. THIS IS THE DIGITAL WORLD AND WE HAVE AN OBLIGATION AS DIGI-DESTINED TO HELP. YOU ARE NOT KICKING US OUT" Kari yelled.

"Sorry Kari but Ophanimon told us that me and Matt were needed to help the new Digi-Destined and that if you, Tai, and the other's would only make the outcome of this new war worse than what it would be without us here. Just ask Matt or Koichi, they were there" I told little miss Princess of Light.

"It's true" my two companions said.

"Child of Light, Child of Courage, it is true. You cannot stay here for you will only make things worse" Ophanimon said from my pocket. I reached in there and pulled out what I thought was my phone but was actually a new digivice. It looked almost exactly like my D-3 but only had a flat top, was bigger in size, was different colors, and had a hole were the antenna would be.

"Did you NOT hear what I said. Gennai will be furious along with Azulongmon. They know that it's our duty to help the Digital World so why can't you just accept it" Kari replied going off on the body-less voice of Ophanimon.

"Sorry. Jake take them away. Oh by the way Dai, Koichi. These are you D-Tectors" Ophanimon said with annoyance in her voice.

"WHAT" Kari screamed. She then went off on us as Jake took the Digi-Destined, Tai, and Digi-Brat, Kari, away. I was laughing my butt off at the face Kari had as Jake left. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice anyone walk up behind us untill Veemon and Gabumon went stiff and they started talking.

"Who are you" I heard someone say in a tone that reminded me of how Matt used to be a lone wolf. I turned around but couldn't see anyone so I used the power from the Golden Digi-Egg and created a gust of wind to blow the fog away. When it went away I saw a group of five kids. One was almost a Tai look alike, if was only from the hair color, goggles, and attitude. The second one was a Koichi look alike with Matt's attitude who I'm pretty sure is Koji, Koichi's younger twin. The third reminded me of Cody. He's young, maybe the same age, has the same hair color, and he gives off the feeling of reliability like Cody does. The fourth kid was someone I could already tell I wasn't going to like. He gave off the feeling of the stupid Prince of Hope. Trust me, if I wasn't to busy figuring out who they were I would've had another panic attack. The last child was the girl from the elevator. There was also two digimon with them. One was a white mutant chicken with a pink belly-band and the other was a yellow chicken with red pants.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that question. I have the right to be here" I said getting mad at the way the question was asked.

"YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE HERE... THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE. This is the Digital World. The only ones who have the right to be here are us, the Legendary Warriors" Goggle head replied.

"Wait so your the new Digi-Destined that Ophanimon sent me and Matt to help out" I asked shocked.

"WAIT YOUR DAISUKE MOTOMIYA AND MATT ISHIDA" the mutant chicken digimon said.

"No, I'm Jacklyn and he's Mario" I said in a sarcastic voice getting irritated that these were the new Digi-Destined. I mean come on is the Digital World trying to die. The only one that I could sence any promise from was the little boy and POSSIBLY Koji. The Tai look alike was on the very thin line of promise and was leaning towards no while the other two kids, who I'm calling Tk twin and Kari / Yolei twin, are giving me the feeling of the real Tk, Kari, and Yolei.

"Well you don't have to be rude" the chicken replied.

"Well when you deal with what I have to then you would know that this is my nice. You don't want to see my rude because I'll have even the toughest of men on their knees begging for mercy. That also includes when I'm mad" I said getting angry again.

"Dai calm down. I know that having to deal with Tai and Kari was tough but you know that gives you no right to be rude to these new people" Matt said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Your lucky that you and Koichi are the only ones here I'm willing to listen to other than Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon, once I save him, Azulongmon, and Gennai. The rest of them will get my fist in their stomachs if they try to boss me around" I told him with my Ishida Death Glare that I learned. I watched Matt enough to learn it. Mine will have men wetting their pants. I also have my Puppy eyes and pout that will get me anything.

"I know but you need to calm down" Matt told me.

"Fine" I said after stomping on his foot while giving him my famous smile. "Sorry I was rude to you guys. I'm Daisuke Motomiya: The Keeper of the Golden Radiance, The Child of Miracles, and Successor of Courage and Friendship. This is Matt Ishida: The Child of Friendship and finally this is Koichi Kimura, Koji's long lost twin" I said next. "Now Koji, Koichi I think it's time you have a talk" I added with a evil smile.

"Your evil" Koichi said to me.

"Who said I was nice" I replied with a smile.

"I'm Bokomon, Keeper of the book" the white chicken said first.

"I'm Neemon, Keeper of my pants" The small bunny said.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara the Legendary Warrior of Flame" Goggle head said.

"I'm Zoe Orimoto the Legendary Warrior of Wind" Kari / Yolei twin said.

"I'm Jp Shibayama the Legendary Warrior of Thunder" Tk twin said.

"I'm Tommy Himi the Legendary Warrior of Ice" The younger kid said.

"That was Koji Minamoto the Legendary Warrior of Light" Takuya said. I just growled at the thought of another person holding light. Matt seemed to notice my growl though.

"Dai, he hasn't acted like Kari yet so calm down" Matt said.

"Oh, I'm calm right now. If I wasn't I would have been yelling loud enough and have enough anger around me to do worse damage then what Myotismon did after he went Mega. In fact MaloMyotismon would look like Heaven right now while I would be worse than Hell" I said with a tone that said "drop it before your lying in a ditch with your life on a thread".

"That's true" Matt said to himself thinking about it. He then paled when he thought about me being worse then the fake undead king.

"So where are you at with saving Cherubimon. It's obvious he's being used" I asked the Warriors.

"Saving, we're going to take his fractal code so he can't do anymore damage" Takuya replied laughing.

"You're going to do no such thing as long as I'm alive. It's your duty as a Digi-Destined to save the Digital World, protect the innocent, and save the ones being used" I said as I started getting annoyed at how Ophanimon didn't explain this to them.

"You said it yourself, we have to save the Digital World and that means taking down Cherubimon and taking his fractal code" Takuya said getting in my face.

"You annoying little brat. You want to mess with me, the Child of Miracles who has more power than all of you combined along with that creepy angel Lucemon" I said making the four digimon around go pale.

"Prove it" Takuya said.

"Fine, I will. You obviously have your beast spirit. It's always the child of light and the goggle head that get the more advanced stuff first so how about a little battle. Your beast spirit against me" I said shocking everyone except Matt, Gabumon, and Veemon.

"What, I can't take you on without you having a spirit" Takuya said.

"You wanna bet" I said as I called forth the powers of the Golden Radiance. I then created a tornado of wind around me as I floated up into the air. That earned a gasp from everyone who didn't know about my powers.

"Are you going to stand there like a statue and let me beat you or are you going to use your beast spirit" I asked in a taunting tone.

"Fine, you asked for it but don't come crying to me when I beat you" Takuya said.

"In your dreams" I replied.

"EXECUTE: BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION... BurningGreymon" Takuya, now BurningGreymon, said.

"PYRO BARRAGE" BurningGremon called out as he sent fire bullets towards me.

"Golden Shield" I called creating a golden barrier around me and all the others. I then created another around the area to keep everyone safe.

"Crest of Love: Sight" I called out afterwards making it look like he's under water.

"What! Where am I" BurningGreymon called out.

"Golden Digi-Egg: Rock Slide" I callde out knocking the beast spirit evolved human to the ground making he de-spirit evolve. I then let him see what was really happening.

"I told you I had more power then you. Now do you want to apologize or just be a annoying brat and be stubborn" I asked.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed my luck" Takuya said.

"Apology accepted" I replied holding out my hand. Takuya took it and as I pulled him up I used my recharge power to recharge our strength. I also healed us using the the Crest of Reliability.

"What just went on" Koichi asked running up to me.

"Just a little misunderstanding. Now what grounds do you stand on with Koji" I asked my friend.

"Well I think he's just getting through the shock of actually having a brother. If it's not that then it's the fact that I've actually followed him a couple of times. And before you ask, it's not stalking if we are related" Koichi told me.

"I wasn't going to ask. I actually know what staking is considering Jun used to stalk Matt all the time" I told Koichi. "OK, since I don't now where your heading I'm just going to follow you guys so lead the way" I told them wanting to get on the road and save the giant Celestial bunny.

"Well actually we were told to come here, but we haven't gotten a chance to look around since we ran into you guys" Zoe said.

"Well then lets look around. From the way Ophanimon told me that we needed to help and us showing up here it's kinda obvious that something is going to happen here that Koichi, Matt, and I need to see" I said walking forward into the fog that had come back. Getting annoyed I made another gust of wind blowing away the fog. As we walked around we saw this giant stair case that led up and my instincts told me that this was the way so I went up the stairs. I knew Veemon was following me but the others I had no idea. Matt could protect Koichi if the need came so I wasn't worried about them but the Warriors I had no idea about. Just from the fight I could tell that they have only fought a few battles that really mattered. If I had to take a guess though I'd say that everyone could protect themselves except for Zoe. I don't know what happened but with each warrior I felt a digimon presence but Zoe only had traces as if it had been there but left. That's just what I think though. Anyways as I went up the stair case I came out onto a tree branch. I just went on as if it was a regular sidewalk and eventually I came across a split in the road. I chose the path on the right and followed that. Soon after that I came across a blocked path but could tell that there was more after it so I used my fire powers and set the obstical on fire. Not even a minute later it was all gone. After about another ten minutes of walking I came across a thick fog. I blew it away as I've been doing with the rest of the annoying fog. Soon after that I came across a castle gate. It opened up for me as I let the power of the Golden Radiance go to work. The Golden Radiance is great at opening things. Anyways I walked across the giant front lawn and got to the door. The doors opened for me thanks to the Golden Radiance again. On the other side was a Sorcermon. I could tell because it's the twin of Wizardmon.

"Back you evil" Sorcermon demanded.

"Easy tiger. You don't want to explain to Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Azulongmon how you attacked the Keeper of the Golden Radiance" I told the digimon.

"Wait your Daisuke Motomiya. My brother told me about you. He came back to the Digital World after giving the Digi-Destined a message back when the Digimon Emperor was in power" Sorcermon said.

"Yeah, Ken's really sorry for that. He was under control by some evil" I told Sorcermon.

"It's understandable. He had no control over his actions" Sorcermon replied.

"Hey about time we found you" Matt said running up to me panting.

"Back you evil" Sorcermon said to Matt, Koichi, and the Warriors.

"Don't worry Sorcermon these people are good guys" I told my new friend.

"If you say so" Sorcermon replied. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here" Sorcermon said next.

"Some lady told us to come here" Jp said.

"Ophanimon told them to come here. It's the same with Koichi, Matt, and me" I said.

"You've talked to Lady Ophanimon" Sorcermon said shocked.

"Well they say I'm a Miracle Child" I say with a smile.

"Come quickly. It's said that you would free Seraphimon from his sleep but I didn't know who it would be" Sorcermon said as we walked towards this crystal wall. There's probably a secret room behind it. Sorcermon pressed a button and sure enough, I was right. A door opened up revealing a room behind the wall.

Just then a our D-Tectors shot off a bright white light that made everyone but Matt, Gabumon, Veemon, and me squint their eyes. I figured that this had something to do with freeing Seraphimon so I pointed the light up at said digimon. A minute later all the lights were pointed at the digimon and he came floating down from the ceiling.

"Greetings children" Seraphimon said until he saw me, Matt, and our digimon.

"Matt, Dai, Veemon, Gabumon" Seraphimon said with joy.

"Patamon" Gabumon and Matt said with surprise while me and Veemon said it with venom in our voice which Seraphimon winced at.

"What are you guys doing here" the Celestial digimon asked.

"What do you think you flying rat" I said with so much anger that if I blew up because of it, I would have leveled the whole Digital World and it's three moons.

"Wait, your the Patamon that was partnered to the Child of Hope" Bokomon asked.

"Yeah, he's the flying rat partnered to one of the people who used me. He's also the same Patamon who used me and Veemon" I said clearly angry enough to take out the whole Digital word with one punch.

"Listen, about that. I shouldn't have used you guys. You were my best friends and I ruined it. I should have stopped the others too. I'm really sorry" Patamon said.

"Hey, your Seraphimon, would that make Ophanimon, Gatomon and Chirubimon, Lopmon" I asked curious.

"Yep so about that apology" Patamon said.

"I forgive you. You didn't do as much damage along with the other two digimon. Now for your partners, I'm still mad at them" I my old ally.

"That means a lot. Thanks for forgiving me Dai" Patamon said before the wall was busted down. Once the dust settled I saw a ugly garden gnome, a walking mirror, and big surprise, Kari and Tai were once again back.

"Awesome I get a rematch with the little princess of light" I said with so much excitement you would have thought I was bi-polar. Nope it's just me wanting a fight with the brat.

"Big brother, it appears that she recognized us again" Kari said to Tai.

"Me back and me bring friends" the garden gnome said.

'So it looks like I'll be fighting a garden gnome, a walking mirror, a bratty princess, and my old idol. This is going to be fun" I said creating a barrier around everyone but me and Kari.

"Wait that's Kari and Tai" Patamon said.

"Yep. Chirubimon turned gave them the evil spirits. Chirubimon is being used though. I've seen it. I'll tell you guys who the real threat is later though. The first thing I'm going to do is take out the princess and my old idol after her" I told them. The Warriors just gave confused looks while Matt, Gabumon, and Veemon paled and Koichi was worried.

"Bring it sister" Kari said.

"With pleasure. Crest of Kindness: Hypnotism. You will do nothing when I clap my hands three times. You will be released when I do a sliding block like Tai thought me from four years ago" I replied to the brat. I then clapped my hands three times making Kari freeze like a statue.

"Don't kill her Dai" Matt yelled. Gabumon and everyone else except for Veemon and Patamon agreed.

"Beat her to a pulp" Patamon and Veemon yelled.

"Crest of Friendship: Electrical Ice Storm" I called out creating a snow cloud above Kari with Lightning shooting out from it while it snowed. I just sat there while the storm went on until I saw a ring of data form around her. It had a small statue in the ring so I took it bu the ring of data flew off somewhere else before I could grab it. Kari just collapsed right there breathing hard while I did the sliding block to release her from the spell.

"Get over to Matt while I beat the rest of these posers and Tai" I told the little princess of light while I opened up a door in the barrier that Matt was in.

"I'm sorry Dai. I let you down" Kari said.

"I don't want to hear it. Do what I said before I get violent" I told the girl.

"I'm not doing anything until you hear me out. I'm done with this. I cause my someone who I considered my sister so much pain that I can't even talk to her without getting yelled at. So now your going to listen and you will deal with it. I'm sorry for saying those things about you and using you. It was wrong. I shouldn't have used you either. I can't change the past but lets change the future and be friends like we were. Lets try being the sister's we were. I just want you back" Kari said crying. I just slapped her.

"Get over yourself. You think that I'm just going to forgive you like that. If you do then your retarded. We'll start slowly and work from there but I'm not promising anything now go over to Matt so I can beat Tai to a pulp for being stupid before I beat you to a pulp" I told the crying girl.

* * *

><p>Well that ends the chapter. It's clear that Chirubimon still has control over the pawns that he has. Anyways, just as a reminder Takuya has 3 votes and Matt and Koji are tied at 5 votes. I'll keep up the voting for about a week longer due to the problems I've had. Also I will be having some stuff going on this week and next week so I won't have that much time to write. I'm sorry if you want the next chapter really soon and I'll try my hardest to get the chapter out soon. Until Next time my friends. Don't forget to leave a review.<p> 


	6. Author's Note 3

So I got a review that asked if the poll was the type where you get a vote every so often, in this case every chapter, and the answer is no. If you are a new reader then you can vote but if you have already voted, and I have all the reviews so I can go back and check, then you cannot vote again. I'm sorry if I didn't make this clear. Now on another note I got missed a vote that was in my pm's.

The real totals are: Takuya - 3; Koji - 6; Matt - 5

I would like to ask that you keep from leaving me any vote's in my pm's if possible. I understand if you forgot to leave your vote in the review. It could happen to any of us. Thanks for reading and until next time my friends.


	7. MUST READ

Hi my loyal fans of the fanfiction universe. I have come here to say that the time has come. Now at first I was going to put my digimon stories up for adoption. Then some people talked to me a little and tried helping me gain my inspiration back and they made me realize some stuff so I decided to give you the option of choosing what I do. The options were:

1) Put the stories up for adoption

2) Put the stories on Hiatus

OR

3) Put up a summary of what was supposed to happen

The votes were made and I will do what the votes tell me.

Coming in last place is

Putting the stories up for adoption

Taking first place is

Hiatus

I will be putting my digimon stories on Hiatus. Now as of right now, I only have one up. Leave a review or PM me and tell me if you would like me to put up my other Digimon stories. Some of them aren't as good as I would hope for but I did my best and that's all that counts. I will take off the unimportant Author's notes and I will all on chapters slowly if and when I get any done. I will try to keep them going but I'm not sure how long it will take before I get another chapter out. Same with the others (If I even put it up to begin with). Thanks for your long lasting support.  
>On a brighter note<p>

If you are fans of:

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Frozen

Rise of the Guardians

I have some stories that fall under those categories and I will have more coming.

There is:

Finding Each Other - It's a Percy/Apollo love story that is a somewhat remake of the Hero's of Olympus Series. By that I mean instead of Percy somewhat remembering Annabeth in the Son of Neptune he somewhat remembers Apollo.

Frozen Waters - PJO/Frozen/RotG Crossover - A "story" was put out by lifeizamaze giving an outline for a story that she wanted to see but didn't (or couldn't) want to write. I took the liberty of writing it.

PERCY'S GAY! - A series of one-shots where percy comes out of the "closet" and confesses his love about his true love (pairings might be repeated but ideas/plots will be different)i

PJO Vs. MLP - This story is under Percy Jackson/My Little Pony Crossover but it's WAY more than that - This story was created when I got in an argument with a friend (that I made here on Fanfiction). We were going back and forth over something that I'd have to look up to remember. Anyways we changed a it a little and gave it more of a story line. She (my friend Seagurl3) has her own version of it which is mostly the same as mine but only I have more than what she does.

There For You - Its's a Percy/Nico love story. Nico keeps to himself (as usual) but Percy wants to be there for him. This story is a one-shot and includes songs. The songs are: There For You - Flyleaf; Red Like Roses Part 2 - Cassie Lee Williams and Jeff Williams (from RWBY); From Shadow Extended Edition - Cassie Lee Williams and Jeff Williams (from RWBY); and I Choose You - Sara Bareilles

I hope you read and enjoy them. Thanks for the support

Elements1999


End file.
